Clue
by BookMark-Marc
Summary: Maddie is having a Murder Mystery Party, But what happens when things get out of control? And there is a real mystery to be solved.
1. You're Invited

YOU'RE INVITED 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody.

Maddie was running about the hotel handing out invitations.

Maddie: Here's your Mr. Moseby

Mr. Moseby: Maddie you made an error on these invitations.

Maddie: I did where?

Mr. Moseby: Right here it says your party will be held at the Tipton.

Maddie: That's not a mistake.

Mr. Moseby: Well you forgot the fact about asking me for permission.

Maddie put on her sad face.

Maddie: Mr. Moseby, can I have a party at the hotel.

Mr. Moseby: Only if I get to be the character I want.

Maddie: Ok…

Mr. Moseby: Very Well, You may have your party here.

Maddie: So, have you seen Zack, Cody, Carrie, Muriel, Estaban, Arwin, or London?

Mr. Moseby: In the diner, in the arcade, in the arcade, in the laundry room, by the front door, in the basement, and behind you.

Maddie: Huh?

Maddie turned around and practically had a hard attack.

Maddie: London when did you get there?

London: Oh, I've been following you.

Maddie: Why?

London: I heard your having a party and I figured hey Why have Maddie walk all the way up to my suite when I can have Estaban do it for me but he was busy so I had to get all the way out of my chair and come down here.

Maddie: How very thoughtful Maddie said Sarcastically.

London: Yea I know your lucky to have a friend like me.

Maddie: Ok, here's your invitation. Now I have to go find Carrie.

London: Ok, lets go.

Maddie: NO don't follow me.

London: Ok..

Maddie walked to the diner and saw Carrie.

Maddie: Carrie this is for you.

Carrie: Oh let's see

She took the invitation and opened it.

Carrie: Want me to give the boys there's?

Maddie: Sure here they are.

Maddie than walked over to Estaban and handed him his invitation.

Estaban: Thank you Maddie.

Maddie: Yea your welcome.

Maddie: Ran into Arwin this is for you.

Arwin: An Invitation I never got invited to a party before


	2. Getting Their Parts

Getting their parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Maddie was standing in the lobby surrounded by her party guests.

Maddie: Ok, Every one before I hand out parts I want you to know the only way you can change is if you get some one of the opposite gender as you are.

Everyone: Ok got it.

Maddie: Now, I'll pass around the bucket that has the parts in it.

Cody was the first to get the bucket his card read Professor. Plum/ Wear purple.

Next was Zack his card said Cornel Mustard/ Wear Yellow

London was next Ms. Scarlet /Wear red.

London: Maddie does Ms. Scarlet have to wear red cause It's not my color.

Maddie: Yea, she has to wear red.

Maddie: Muriel your turn.

Muriel grabbed a card Mr. Green

Muriel: I got a boy can I change

Maddie: Of course.

Muriel put her card back and drew again.

Muriel: That's more like it

Maddie: Who'd you get.

Muriel: Ms. White

Maddie: Ok, Mr. Moseby.

Mr. Moseby: Yay I got what I wanted.

Maddie: Let me see.

Maddie took the card and looked at it.

Maddie: Mr. Moseby it says Corpse.

Mr. Moseby: I know now I can make sure the twins don't destroy my hotel.

Maddie: Ok

Arwin: I guess It's my turn. YEA I'M THE CHEF.

Estaban: So It's me now eh? Mr. Green

Carrie: I'm Yvette.

Maddie: I guess I'll take what's left.

Maddie: I got Ms. Peacock.


	3. Let's Get this Party Started

Let's Get this Party Started. 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Maddie was standing in the lobby in a dress flowing with peacock feathers. Out of the left Elevator came Yvette (Carrie), Professor Plum (Cody), and Cornel Mustard (Zack) Ms. Scarlet (London) came out of the right elevator.

Maddie: London, your Ms. Scarlet.

London: I know.

Maddie: So Why are you wearing a white dress.

London: I told you red wasn't my color.

Maddie: and I told you you have to wear it.

(The chef) Arwin, (The corpse) Mr. Moseby and ( Mr. Green) Estaban were walking out of the ball room.

While Muriel (Mrs. White) hadn't moved from her chair in the lobby all day.

Everyone walked over to Maddie, and complimented each other on their costumes.

Suddenly the lights went out.

Some one Screamed the lights turned on and Yvette, (Carrie) Came running into the room.

Yvette: SOME BODY KILLED MASTER MOSEBY.

Ms. Peacock: What!

Every one Followed after Yvette and she ran into the resteraunt and sure enough Master Moseby was lying on the stage.

Professor Plum: What a shame he was a good man.

Cornel Mustered: Oh, My god.

London started crying.

Maddie: London what's wrong?

London: He was a father figure to me.

Maddie: London he's not really dead.

London: He isn't?

Maddie: No, were playing a game remember.

London: oh that's right.

Miss. Scarlet: Oh, my what a terrible sight.

Yvette looked around.

Yvette: Some body in this room is a bloody murderer.

Everyone looked at each other.

London ran out of the room screaming.

Cody chased after her and grabbed her arm.

London: Don't Kill me.

Cody: London you need to remember this is a game no one is a murderer and no one is dead or going to die.

London: Oh, yea.

London and Cody Joined the rest of the crew.


	4. Looking for Clues

Looking for Clues 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody.

Cody was walking through the room and saw something sticking out of a couch cushion.

Cody: A butcher Knife Hmmm… ARWIN.

Arwin: Yea?

Cody: You killed Master Moseby.

Arwin: I did not.

Meanwhile, Zack and London were walking into the guest bedroom where London stepped in a puddle of Blood.

London: Ahh this blood ruined my shoes.

Zack: Wait a minuit did you say blood?

London looked down and saw the blood

London screamed.

Zack: London calm down this is a game remember.

London: Oh, yea.

Zack: Took out a beaker and sucked up some of the blood he then opened up a plastic bag and squirted it in he zip locked it and they were on there way.

Estaban saw them with the Blood and he began to run.

Zack: CATCH HIM LONDON!

London: I think not I could break a heel.

Zack: Fine.

Zack ran after Estaban and grabbed onto his arm.

Zack: Where you going to in such a hurry Estaban.

Estaban: No where.

Maddie and Muriel still in the restaurant where Carrie was still acting like she was crying.

Maddie saw a gold glimpes by Mosebys side.

Maddie picked it up and saw It was a tube of lipstick.

Maddie: LONDON'S LIPSTICK.

SUDDENLY THE Lights went out again!

Maddie: Ok, that part of the game already happened London.

Mr. Moseby: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh. HELP ME!

HA HA I left you at a cliffie


	5. Who Killed the Corpse?

Who Killed the Corpse? 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Ok every one there is going to be a Contest who ever can guess the person that killed Mr. Moseby gets this story dedicated to them Good luck. Oh and you can only vote once.

Every one ran into the restaurant to find Mr. Moseby laying on the ground with a slit in his neck.

Every one ran into the restaurant to find Mr. Moseby laying on the ground with a slit in his neck.

Maddie: Oh My God Some One Slit Mr. Mosebys throat!

London: Oh, how terrible.

Maddie: It's ok London don't cry.

London: Maddie It's just a game.

Maddie: Ok, then.

Carrie: London I don't know how to tell you this but Mr. Moseby is really dead.

London fainted on the ground.

Carrie: Oh my God London. Arwin Estaban take her to the lobby and look after her. Zack Go get a phone. Cody Get the first aide kit. Maddie go with Muriel and look for the murderer.

Maddie: Are you Crazy Carrie! I could get killed.

Carrie: Take this.

Carrie took a gun out of her purse. As she was reaching to give it to her Maddie noticed a Bloody knife sticking out of it.

Maddie: Carrie, how could you?

Carrie: What?

Maddie: You killed Mr. Moseby.

Carrie: I did no such thing.

Maddie reached over and pulled the bloody knife out of her purse.

"Then how do you explain this?" Maddie said holding the knife in her hand.

Suddenly Arwin ran into the room.

Arwin: Carrie, Maddie you've got to see this.

Carrie and Maddie ran behind Arwin to see London's Dress covered in blood.

Carrie: Oh, My god London Killed Moseby?

Cody: Ran into the room with the first aide kit.

Zack walked behind and grabbed something out of Cody's back pocket and pulled out a wallet? He opened the wallet to see Mr. Moseby's ID.

Zack Ran out of the room screaming and he dropped the wallet.

Every one looked at Cody.

Cody: What?

Estaban picked up the wallet and held it up to Cody's face.

Estaban: This..

Cody: Oh come on you don't think I killed Mr. Moseby.

Arwin: Either you or Zack.

Carrie: Arwin Zack isn't even a suspect

Arwin: If hundreds of dollars sticking out of his pocket doesn't make him a suspect I don't know what does.

Maddie: What?

Estaban ran after Zack grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the group every one gasped as they saw thousands of dollars sticking out of his pocket.

Maddie: Ok, Every one of you are a suspect except Arwin and Estaban.

Cody: Wait a minuit Arwin and Estaban both have reasons they would want to kill him.

Maddie: And what would those be Cody?

Cody: Ok, Arwin has been asking for a raise for like ever Estaban was next in line to become manager. I remember Arwin Telling Estaban that if he became manager if he could have a raise. Estaban said yes so they could be in it together.

Zack walked over to Cody.

Zack: Cody, I believe you didn't do it.

Cody: And I believe you didn't do it.

Zack: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Cody: Yea Let's get out of here!

Zack and Cody ran to the doors which they then tried to open but they were Locked.

Zack: Ok Plan B Call the Cops!

Cody and Zack ran to the phone.

Zack picked it up to find it was disconnected.

Zack looked at Cody.

Zack: This isn't looking good Bro.


	6. Kidnapped

Kidnapped 

Cody: We need to get out of here.

Zack: But how?

Cody: Hmmm… You got your Cell phone?

Zack: Are you kidding me I always have my Cell phone.

Zack reached for his cell phone and it was gone.

Zack: What the heck?

Cody: huh.

Zack: My Cell phone is gone.

Cody: This is getting stranger by the second.

Zack: I know..

Cody: What?

Zack: Let's ask to borrow a phone.

Cody: Sure we can just go up to every one and Say "hey do any of you possible murderers have a phone we can borrow so we can call the cops on you."

Zack: Sounds good to me let's do it.

Cody: Let's not.

Zack: Let's just go back to the lobby were safer in numbers.

Cody: Ok, I agree with you on that.

Zack and Cody Joined the others in the lobby.

Maddie: Well, I'm going to check this place out.

Zack: All by yourself Sweet Thing.

Maddie: Oh that's so sweet you'd come with.

Zack: NO! I was gonna send Arwin!

Maddie: Whatever

Maddie walked into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor she walked down the hall and around the corner turned a person in a Black ski cap holding a gun in their hand.

Maddie: Now let's think about what your doing.

: Let's not.

The mysterious person grabbed Maddies arm Maddie was successful at struggling to get free she ran to the elevator and Pushed the button reading Lobby.

Maddie came running out of the lobby screaming in fright.

Suddenly the lights went out.

Maddie: Every one get out of here the murderer is ………………………………..

Maddie was silenced by a hand covering her mouth.

15 minuites later the lights turned back on and Maddie was gone.


	7. What Happened to Our Hostess?

What Happened too Our Hostess? 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

In the time Maddie was going up the elevator and all that. Every one except Zack and Cody who were taking care of London. Were looking for clues.

By the way that Makes Zack and Cody no Longer Suspects.

What makes every one think the suspect is a guy? In all the reviews you use the word he.

Now On with the Story.

As soon as the lights turned on Every one ran into the Lobby.

Carrie: What the Heck Happened here?

Cody: We don't know Zack and I were in the lobby Maddie came running out screaming that some one was chasing her. She was about to say the name but the light's cut out and Everything was silent. When the Light's turned back on she was gone.

Estaban: That's it I'm getting out of here.

Estaban ran towards the door and started pulling on it. but it wouldn't fully open.

Estaban: Oh Great, the doors are stuck.

Walked toward the rest of them.

Carrie: Arwin Go check and see if you can open the door.

Arwin was examining the door.

Every one else were gathered around Zack and Cody asking for more details.

After about 15 minuits Arwin Spoke up

Arwin: This is strange.

Muriel: What?

There's a broom in the handles out there so we can't open it.

Muriel: Who would do something stupid like that?

Cody: The Murderer DUH!

Zack: Ok, smart guy what do you suppose we do.

Cody: I say we split up.

Carrie: Wait a minuit This was a two person job.

Estaban: What makes you think that?

Carrie: If the murderer would have locked the door. How would they get in?

Arwin: With the ladder leading upstairs.

Carrie: What ladder.

Arwin: The one against the window.

Cody: Perfect so now we can get out of here.

Zack: Yea.

Carrie: No. We don't know what room it is.

Arwin: I do.

Carrie: How?

Arwin: I fixed that window see I had to use thicker glass than the rest of the windows for that one.

Carrie: Ok, Arwin what room is it.

Arwin: 444.

Cody: Well let's go then.

Carrie: No.

Zack: What.

Carrie: Some one needs to stay here to wait for London to wake up.

Cody: So what do you Propose?

Carrie: I say. Arwin, Zack, and Cody go. Muriel, Estaban and I will stay here.

Cody: Ok then let's go guys.

Arwin, Zack, and Cody all started up the stairs.

When the reached the fourth floor they stopped and looked around for the murderer.

Arwin: Ok, the coast is clear.

They all walked to the room and could here a mumble that sounded like a scream.

Cody: What the Heck is that.

Zack: Let's find out.

Zack attempted to open the door but it was locked.

Zack: It's Locked.

Arwin: So how will we figure out what it is.

Zack: Like this.

Zack bent down and started looking through the lock.

Zack: It's Maddie she's Tied up to a chair and her mouth is taped shut.

Arwin: Go get the other's.

Zack and Cody ran down the Stairs.

Arwin: Don't worry Maddie will save you.

A shadow came out of the shadows with a small pistol in it's hand "I think Not" It said as it walked closer and held the gun to his head.


	8. Following the Trail

Following the Trail

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack And Cody.

Cody: Mom, Mom we found Maddie.

Everyone heard and ran into the room.

Carrie: You did?

Zack: Yea. Hey where is everyone else?

Carrie: They went looking for clues.

Cody: Well Come with us we'll show you where London is.

Carrie: Ok, By the way where's Arwin.

Zack: Upstairs

Carrie: By, himself?

Cody: Yea Why?

Carrie: The Murderer Could Be up there!

Zack: Your right. Let's go!

They all ran upstairs to find the Door to room 444 open. And Arwin and Maddie Were gone.

Zack, Cody, and Carrie all went in the room to look for clues.

Zack was the first to find something.

Zack: Look Scissors!

Cody: With Blood on THEM!

Carrie: And what looks like a cut up note.

Carrie Picked up some of the note and showed it to her son's.

Zack: That's Maddie's Hand Writing!

Cody: Any one got tape?

Carrie: I do.

Cody took all the pieces and taped them together at the Table.

Cody: Ok, It says Help at 12:00 I will be killed please Save me before Time Runs out! Arwin is Here too. I don't know How long he has to live but not much longer than me I will try to leave a trail for you to follow.

Carrie: Forget about it the window's opened we can Leave!

Carrie walked over to the window to find the ladder was now gone.

Cody: Mom We're not going to leave Maddie to die.

Carrie: You're right the Ladder is gone anyways.

Zack: Well Let's GO! I already found the first part of the trail.

Cody walked over and looked on the ground.

Cody: Maddie's TIE!

Zack: This way.

They all ran to the elevator. As they were heading down the hall they could hear footsteps above them.

Cody: Let's Go up.

Zack: Good Idea!

They pushed the button and when the door opened and Carrie Saw Maddie's Cell phone on the Ground.

Carrie: Look another part of the Trail.


	9. Chasing the Killer

Chasing the Killer. 

Disclaimer: I do not Own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody.

As the elevator started rising the sound of soft elevator music was heard.

Cody: Mom I'm scared Let me go back to the Lobby.

Carrie: Sorry It's to late Now.

The door started to slide open and down the hall they could hear Maddie's Scream as they saw her and Estaban being Dragged into the opposite elevator By a dark shadowy figure.

Zack: MADDIE!

The figure Turned around at the sound of the voice it took out it's pistol and started to shoot at them the shots were close in fact if the figure wasn't wearing a cap that blocked they're Eyes they would Have got them no problem but the gun was quickly out of bullets.

Zack, Cody, and Carrie all ran down the hall after the figure, as they were halfway down the hall they saw the door of the elevator close as they pushed a button to go to another floor.

Cody: Oh, No Now we'll never know what floor they'll be on.

Zack was clicking the button frantically hoping the elevator would pull the Killer and His friends back up.

The door opened but there was no one in there.

Carrie Clicked all the buttons.

Carrie: Just look down the hall each time the doors open.

Cody: Good Idea.

The Lobby door opened to see London's Face out of surprise they all screamed London started screaming as well. As soon as the three in the elevator noticed that it wasn't the killer they saw they stopped London on the other hand just stood there screaming.

Cody: London Calm Down.

London: Oh, Thank God your not my reflection!

London Joined them in the elevator. The door to the 2nd floor opened they saw nothing. Followed by the 3rd and so on. When the Elevator Finally reached the 17th floor they saw the figure enter a room.

They Ran into the room to see it was only Estaban.

Estaban: May I come with you?

London: Of Course.

Estaban: So where are we going so Late At night?

Cody: What Time is it?

Estaban: 11:59

Zack: OH NO THE NOTE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO BE KILLED AT 12:00

Cody: That's Right.

Zack: It's ok we have a minuit.

At that exact second the clock started ringing 12 times.

Cody: You Were Saying?

A Scream was heard followed by a large splash.

Carrie: That Was Maddie!

London: She's On the Roof!

Zack: They Must Be Drowning her!

Cody: We Got to Do Something!

They all ran to the elevator and clicked the button reading Roof.


	10. To be a Hero

To Be a Hero 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody.

Zack: Can't This elevator go any faster We need to save Maddie.

The elevator door opened Cody saw the shadowy figure on the roof holding Arwin ready to drop him off.

Carrie: ARWIN!

Zack ran to the side of the pool to see Maddie who was tied to a brick sinking in the deep end.

Zack took off his shirt and Dived in While Zack was Saving Maddie Carrie Ran towards the killer attempting to get Arwin away from it. But she was too late when she got close enough the figure grabbed her arm and threw her over the ledge.

Cody: Oh My God Mom!

Cody ran toward the figure he was getting close.

The figure signaled him to stop. And pulled out the small pistol aiming it at London.

Figure: Come any closer and she dies.

Right after that the killer jumped off the ledge pulling Arwin with it.

Cody, Estaban, and London all ran towards the edge.

They saw the horrifying sight of 2 dead figures.

London: Didn't that person throw two people over the Edge?

Cody: Yea This is weird.

Estaban looked down and noticed Carrie holding on to the edge for her Life.

Zack pulled Maddie up out of the pool with him. He put her on the side of the Pool and Started to perform CPR.

Estaban reached for Carrie's hand and pulled her up.

Carrie: We need to go check if those two are ok.

Cody: Good Idea.

Zack: Hey I saved Maddie!

Estaban: Good that's all we need is another dead person.

Cody: But wait were locked in.

London: We can use my cell phone.

Carrie: You had a cell phone the whole time and didn't tell us?

London: Oh that would of helped wouldn't it of.

Zack: Duh.

Maddie: You didn't use Mine?

Cody: Well you're out of minuets.

Maddie snatched the phone from London and Dialed 911.

Maddie: Hello We have a problem………. We are at the Tipton……………. There's been a murder well actually several murders……….. The front door is locked and we can't get out…….Ok We'll wait in the lobby.

Maddie: Come on everyone.

Everyone got in the elevator and went to the lobby.

They sat their Discussing who they thought the killer was when Noticed Muriel was missing.

Cody: Muriel is gone.

Zack: Oh, wow… Do you think it was her?

Cody: NO! Muriel is short and fat that person was Taller.

Carrie: Well Cody you and I we'll go look for her last time I saw her she was in the kitchen that's when the Lights went out.

Carrie and Cody walked into the kitchen and could her knocking and screaming from the Walk in freezer.

Cody opened the door to see a frozen Muriel standing there. They took her into the lobby right when the doors were opened.

Zack: Come on let's see who the killer was.

They all ran outside to the masked figure. Zack took hold of the mask and Pulled it off

Cody: Oh my god!

Zack: It's Ilsa!

The ambulance pulled up and started to perform medical treatments on them they discovered that Ilsa and Arwin had died at the force of hitting the ground Mr. Moseby had certainly died from his throat being cut. Muriel, Maddie, and London had to go to the hospital. The next day was the day for Maddie's Lung surgery the medics discovered that the chlorine from the pool had toxicated her lungs and were eating them away. Luckily Arwin was an organ donor they took his and put it in Maddie. London had many seizures throughout the night which were caused by her head hitting the ground so hard when it hit the ground. Muriel Suffered from freeze she was kept there for months apparently the killer put the freezers temperture so cold that it had frozen her internally only her brain and heart were working they used many other part's to replace those that were no longer working. Every one else was fine.

Within months everything was back to normal. Well almost you see Estaban was made manager, and every one else got a raise.

So did you like it I bet you would have never guessed who it was Please review oh and give me some Ideas for another Suite Life Of Zack and Cody story.


End file.
